Meilleure Histoire du monde
by Adraa Blanche-Lune
Summary: Une série de One shot, qui est un délire et un mélange de plein de fandoms. À NE PAS PRENDRE AU SÉRIEUX!
1. Chapter 1

Smaug entra dans la montagne soudainement mange Thorin. Après ça, un Ed Sheeran sauvage apparaît et se met à chanter rejet en arrière '' I see fire''. Soudainement, le TARDIS se matérialise dans le passé et le onzième docteur sauve Thorin qui capote parce que c'est ''bigger on the inside'' et le ramène là où il devait être. Smaug le kicka dehors et l'envoya voler dehors de la Montagne où attendait Katniss qui se prend pour Legolas et qui shoota Smaug avec une flèche noire et il mourru. Puis, Johnny Depp apparaît sur le lac dans la Perle Noire dans lequel se trouvait le chat de Cheshire, la sirène, le chapelier fou et les crailloux! Ah oui et Gandalf aussi. Pratt- Pratt arrive, avec Hozier qui chante ''take me to church'' sur le dos de l'Indominus, pour sauver Katniss du dragon qui va l'écrabouiller, suivi de Rocket Racoon et de Groot. Cœur de Pirate arrive en combattant Amy Pond qui appelle le docteur parce qu'elle va se faire buter par coeur de pirate qui était aussi sur la Perle Noire parce que Pirate. Batman arrive et ramène tout le monde dans on monde sauf le monde qu'il a oublié là c'est à dire tout le monde. Pis là tout le monde se mets à chanter ''Honey I'm good'' même le cadavre de Smaug. Pis là Voldemort apparaît et tue le Joker qui avait suivit Batman. Pis là, Elsa apparaît et gâche le fun à tout le monde en chantant ''Let it go'' pis Voldemort la tue! Le onzième docteur reviens et chante '' sexy bitch''. Le dixième docteur arrive et créer un paradoxe parce que c'est cool, en criant ''Je suis Barty Croupton jr.!''. Pis là il y a GlaDOS qui arrive et pis qui donne du gâteau à tout le monde, point final.


	2. Chapter 2

Johnny Depp aime la belle reine Elizabeth première. Elle fait du délicieux spagetti au chocolat. Ils vivent chez Castiel en Sokovie. Leur fille, Katniss, et leur fils, Owen Grady, vivent près de Winterfell. Katniss est actrice et Owen sauve le monde. Leurs amis, Bella, Pietro, Misha, Wenda, n'approuvent pas la relation de leur parents et disent que la reine est une enseignante et que Johnny et un chanteur. Leur voisin nain les aiment beaucoup et trouve qu'ils font un très beau petit poney. Le nain est capitaine d'un navire nommé ''Hollywood turquoise'' Son navire vogue sur les 12 océans de l'Afrique et rapporte de la crème anglaise en Asie, son pays d'origine. La princesse célibataire folle de l'Asie est tombée en amour avec le blond au repousse brune du ''Hollywood turquoise''. Ils dorment ensemble parfois à la belle étoile dans un pays nommé pays. Ils ont fini par avoir une fille et ils l'ont nommé Marie-Mai. Marie-Mai est devenu créatrice de gomme chez Willy Wonka. Les bonbon au chocolat sont ses préférés à la fabrique de bonbons. Thorin, la petite conne de l'usine, chasse les fantômes de l'usine à l'aide d'un aspirateur. Gasper, prince des petits poney, s'est fait kidnappé par Thorin. Matt Smith, sorcier des gummy bears, tue le dragon en gélatine Smaug avec un chandeliescalier. Smaug, le dragon en gélatine, est un trou du cul qui travail comme docteur sur le navire ''Hollywood turquoise'' dont le capitaine est le nain nommé '' Quicksilver''. Quicksilver porte un trench-coat pour chasser les monstre-bijoutiers qui embrassent Castiel, la vigie du navire. Billie Pipper travaille dans la cuisine du navire et cuisine beaucoup de piments. Elle en met, avec le concombre, dans la salade de spagetti au concombre. Elle a ainsi un nouveau condiment. Fred, George, Sam, Dean et Peeta, cinq membres de l'équipage, adorent la salade de spagetti au concombre de Billie.


	3. Chapter 3

Charlie Chaplin et Sam Winchester font à manger à leurs oiseaux, Fred, George, Gred et Feorge. Les oiseaux, impatients, font cuire Fred et le mangent. Sam mange les oiseaux pour venger la mort de Fred, qui était son préféré. Charlie arrive et joue du tambour sur la tête de Sam. Les oiseaux sont allé au paradis des oiseaux et Sam est allé en Enfer. Pendant ce temps, Dean créer un monstre imaginaire pour enfermer dans le garde-robe. C'est comme ça que Harry Potter est né. Il lâcha son monstre sur Charlie pour se venger de la mort de son frère. Les voisins, Petit Poney et Jack Sparrow, entendirent les cris et firent cuire Harry sur le feu avec des spagettis. Sentant l'odeur, Smaug sortit de la montagne pour venir manger du Harry sur la broche. Pendant ce temps, les nains retournèrent dans la Montagne et commencèrent à faire le party mais le fun ne fut que de courte durée car Daenerys arriva à la Montagne avec ses dragons et tua tout le monde dedans. C'est ça qu'elle dit mais c'est pas vrai, elle a tué personne, elle est trop gentille. À la place, elle les a envoyé dans l'espace rejoindre le Docteur dans son Tardis pis il y avait plein de place dedans parce que c'est ''bigger on the inside''.Mais là le Tardis rentre en colision avec l'étoile noire et ils rencontrent Darth Vador qui leur dit ''Je suis votre père!'' Mais c'est pas vrai mais bon… Le Docteur part avec tout le monde pis les amène dans les Caraïbes où Jack Sparrow était retourné à bord du ''Hollywood turquoise'' qu'il a volé au nain Quicksilver en trench-coat.


End file.
